RWBY The Gamer
by ganter2bs
Summary: A person with issues but with a good heart was sent to the world of RWBY with the abilities of The Gamer. My first fan fict please enjoy and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY:The Gamer**

 **This is my first fanfict so tell me how is the comments are bad then ill stop,if the comments are good ill start makeing more.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

''Ouch my head hurts''I said.I open my eyes and see completly white room.

''Where am i?''I out of nowhere a trasparent blue screen with a message pops up.

''Welcome player you have been granted a secound chance at life with the powers of The Gamer''

Read's the message.''The Gamer?''I asked in shock.I rememberd what it was.''Oh boy this is gonna be fun i allready feel it!''I said message poped in.''Please choose youre name''I thought about my new name a bit.''New name huh?''I desided.''Confirm name Jack Danger''

I confirmed.''Welcome to youre new life''It it suddenly showed a mirror.

I looked in the mirror and looked at my self.I was 195cm **(A/N yes i know its just i realy dont under stand feet im use to cm and meters so bear with me.)** I hade Black hair with cyan tips.

I was lean not to muscular but not to skinny.I had my casual clothes on a grey hoody with a red shirt under it and grey sweats.I had my dark blue sneakers shocked me most was my where cyan and dark on the left and dark blue on the eyes were usually green.

Then a message poped in.''Youre apperance has been changed to better suit the world youre going''

I read.I sighed.''Okey the apperance i can deal with but i wonder what world im going''I said to thing i know was a bright flash.I open'd my eyes and looked around albeit a bit hard to see while slightly blinded.I looked around a saw a beautiful forest full of green. **(A/N yes im a bit of a nature freak so sue me!XD)** On earth the forests were slowly dieing out because of idiot people but here it was plentiful and rich with thing i know a message pops up.

 **New quest!**

 **Get aquinted with youre new ability.**

 **XP earned 1000,plus starting money of this world 1000(?),A melee weapon of choice,A ranged weapon of choice with 200 ammo.**

 **Open Stats (?)**

 **Open Inventory(?)**

 **Open Quests(?)**

 **Bonus reward for (?)**

I looked at the quest that poped up and allready knowing what to do continued.

''Stats''I said and stats opend up i went throught my stats. **(A/N I know im doing this too much but cant help it,anyway im not gonna go over hes stats every time he lvls up every maybe 10 lvls or so or else it get annoying.)**

 **Name:Jack Danger**

 **Lvl:1**

 **XP:0/250**

 **Currency 0(?)**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **HP:500**

 **AP:0**

 **MP:200**

 **(?):0**

 **Stats:**

 **Str:5**

 **Vit:5**

 **Dex:5**

 **Int:5**

 **Wis:5**

 **Luc:5**

 **Free points:0**

 **Bonuses:3x Exp till lvl 50 then 2x till 150 and 1x till lvl 1000(A/N Yes hes going to be OP!Because Ancient DeathStalker is lvl 40 only.)Gain reputation with people 5x faster.**

 **Good Fortune(Due to youre previous life style you were given good fortune for youre troubles)**

 **Secret bonus(?).**

I looked at my stats and my jaw fell to the floor at the lucky bonuses i got.''Hmm guess all that time helping people payed up finaly''I said under my breath.''Okey ill worry about the question marks later rigth now i need to quickly finnish this quest so i can get armed''I told myself.I open Inventory.

Then i make tabs in my inventory for every need weapons,armor,guns, and everything else.

I open but the current quest.I wonderd what the bonus is.I think a moment and relised.''Open options''I me i allways like to get bonus objectives if there are in quests.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward 1000 xp,1000 Lien,and a choice of weapons.**

 **You reached lvl 5!**

 **Free points:25**

I looked at the starting weapons choices for swords theres.

A Greatsword,A Katana and A Scythe...''WAIT LIEN AND A SCYTHE?!'' I screamed and I realised.''YES IM IN RWBY!''I Shouted out like an idiot.I wanted to take the scythe but desided on the Greatsword because i need a lot of damage to kill higher lvl im looking at the Sword i thought on a skill.'' _ **Observe**_ ''Regular Greatsword does 50 damage and has a decent reach,but it is slow to quality was normal.

Now the have a auto pistol **(A/N same as robocops)** ,A Rapid fire Crossbow(from CS:Nexon zombies) and A sniper rifle...I looked at the sniper rifle and allmost didnt shit myself.

''Its the halo 5 Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Materiel'' I shout with Glee.I instantly picked it.

I equiped the Sword on my back and the Rifle in my arms.''This is going to be fun''I laughed.

Suddenly a noise in the bushes.I turn towards the bush and i aim my rifle.I looked at weapon with observe again and saw it deals 250 damage and 500 damage on armored enemys.I saw the weapon is Rare quality and can be upgraded.I smiled at the thought of a Overpowerd rifle.

 **New quest!**

 **The quickest survive!**

 **Kill 20 beowolfs and 4 ursa.**

 **Rewards:10000 Lien and 5000 xp,Plus a skillbook or two.**

 **Bonus Objective:Spot and either kill or force a Alpha to retreat.**

 **Bonus Reward:Halo 5 Chaingun with infinte ammo(but can still overheat and needs to cool)**

I read the quest twice to make sure i wasnt hallucinating.I looked at the bonus reward and just lost my mind.''A INFITE AMMO CHAINGUN AT THE START OF THE GAME!''I screamed like a the Grimm came and i saw 3 Alpha Beowolfs and 17 Regular Beowolfs and 4 Regular Ursa.I used Observe on them and saw.

 **Alpha Beowolf:**

 **HP:1000/1000**

 **MP:250/250**

 **Regular Beowolf:**

 **HP:500/500**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Regular Ursa:**

 **HP:2000/2000**

 **MP:100/100**

I thought of a way to keep my distance but same time i needed atleast 1 alpha dead to get the chaingun.''Well this is gonna be a little harder than i thought but oh well worth it''I said outloud.

I readied my rilfe and said''Come on shit for brains hit me with youre best shot!''I started running backwards and shooting the closest beowolf.''Damn need to work on my aim a lot''I said as 2 shots missed and 2 shots hit the beowolfs way throught the fight atleast 10 beowolfs were dead and 1 ursa.''Just need to deal with the ursa and then go in close with the rest''I said to myself.

 **(A/N Yes i know im writeing it weird its my first time and i know i write a lot of I said to myself hes alone and is thinking out loud)**.After the last ursa dies i put my rifle on my back and take my sword and ready only ones left are 3 Aplha and 5 regular beowolfs.

''Should'nt be too tough''I told 15 agonizeing minutes the fight was over.

I looked at the Loot i got from the grimm.''Okey i got 6 Health potions,500 Lien and a few random dust crystals''I said as i looked at my inventory.I then finished the quest and level up'd a few times to lvl 13.''Okey i have 65 stat points should probably add them''I thought out loud.

A few minutes later.''Stats''I said.

 **Stats:**

 **Name Jack Danger**

 **Lvl 13**

 **XP:12,450/16,500**

 **Lien:16,500**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **HP:1608/2000**

 **AP:0/0**

 **MP:250/600**

 **Stats:**

 **Str:20**

 **Vit:20**

 **Dex:10**

 **Int:10**

 **Wis:10**

 **Luc:20**

 **Bonuses:3x Exp till lvl 50 then 2x till 150 and 1x till lvl 1000(A/N Yes hes going to be OP!Because Ancient DeathStalker is lvl 40 only.)Gain reputation with people 5x faster.**

 **Good Fortune(Due to youre previous life style you were given good fortune for youre troubles)**

 **Secret bonus(?).**

 **Thats all for now ill wait for a bit until i get some comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY:The Gamer**

 **Hi im back with a new chapter please enjoy!**

After Jack went and turned in the quest he studies the chaingun with observe.

 **Observe level 2**

M343A2 Chaingun does 75 per three round burst does bonus damage against light armored enemys,can be upgraded to lvl with the user.I look at what i just read and thinking''Is there anything else this gun cant do?''I look around for the nearest path to a city or a village.

 **New Quest!**

 **Find civilaztion,Find a place to stay.**

 **Rewards:4 Mana potions,3000 XP,1000 Lien and Title:Explorer.**

 **Bonus objective:While on the road try reaching level 20 before hitting civilaztion.**

 **Bonus reward:Unlock spell Summon Familiar.**

''Hmm...Okey so thats a thing i should try and get...but i should realy use those skill books now then later...''I said to myself.I start thinking maybe i should start looking for the Instant Dungon skill on the Gamer auction.I look at the skill books.''Dragonfire and Teleport...handy''I smirked.

I opend Gamers auction and searched for I.D to start leveling up half an hour of searching i finaly found it.''Finaly i was getting pissed off''I grumbled.I took all three books and Gamer poped up again with a new side quest.

 **New Quest!**

 **Learn Dragonfire(?)**

 **Learn Teleport(?)**

 **Learn I.D (?)**

 **Rewards:4000 XP,200Lien,Title:Dungeon Master.**

I tested out Dragonfire first and it only took 50MP to cast much to my was tricky to get use to and found out the spell takes allmost all my MP in one teleporting a bit i was out of MP and thought how to recharge it faster.''Im such an idiot''I face palm.I sit down and meditate.

 **New skill:Meditation-Increases rate that MP regenrates.**

When my MP was final full again after 3 minutes of sitting on the ground i noticed that i have some notifications choice in my end because i was bombed with diffrent messages.''Its like the blue screen of death again''I started to read everylast one of them.

 **New skill:Rifle handleing-Increases rifle aim and balance by 2% each lvl.**

 **New skill:Quick reload-Increases weapon reload speed by 1.5%(counts for all guns exept shotguns)and shotguns by 0.5% each lvl.**

 **New skill:Blade combat-Increases damage dealt by bladed weapons by 1.2% each lvl.**

 **New skill:Berserker-After getting damaged to half health attack speed and damage increase by 250% doesnt level.**

 **New skill:6th sence-Grants user 6th sence to immediate danger doesnt level.**

 **New skill:Dodge-Allows user to dash out of harms way to the right or left increases with DEX.**

I look like a dear staring into headlights. **(A/N pretty much like this O_O)**

I debate with myself yet again what dungeon to choose.''I think right now beowolf are gonna have to do,Im still to low to take ursas on and i cant fight them headon''I sigh.I choose beowolf dungeon.

But before i go i look up the new title i picked up.

 **Dungeon Master-While in dungeons you have double the chance to get rare drops.**

I equip it immediately and jump in the dungeon,i find 40 beowolfs waiting.''This is going to be a good test for the Chaingun''I smile feraly.I let the chaingun rip them to burst took down 7 beowolfs(beos for short).I look at my chaingun with glee as i laugh and slaugther more beos.

After i cleared the first part of the dungeon i allready gained 3 levels and some armor.

Currently i was wearing the Grimm tunic i got silently thanking for auto loot,because the first room was litterd with loot which would have been a pain to collect by hand.

I clear the 2nd and 3rd room by the time i get out of my museing much to my shock that i ignored the fighting.I look at my chaingun to see how much hotter it is and its barely halfway warm.

''Better wait a bit then storm the boss room''I said.I took note that i wasnt feeling hungry or tired.''Must be the gamer's body working''I said when i stopped for a moment.I sighed i forgot to look what skill i had before getting new ones.''Oh well might as well now its not like it changed much i just picked a few skills up''I told myself.I opend skills.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's mind (Max)-Allow's the user to not be affected by any mind effects or mind control.**

 **Gamer's body (Max)-Allow's the user to turn their body into a RPG characters,Can not die unless HP reach 0.**

 **Rifle Handling (Lvl.4)-Rifle aim and balance boosted by 8%.**

 **Quick Reload (Lvl.6) weapon reload speed by 9%(counts for all guns exept shotguns)and shotguns by 3%.**

 **Blade Combat (Lvl.3) damage dealt by bladed weapons is 3.6%.**

 **Berserker (Max) After getting damaged to half health attack speed and damage increase by 250%.**

 **6th sence (Max) Grants user 6th sence to immediate danger.**

 **Dodge (Max) Allows user to dash out of harms way to the right or left increases with DEX.**

 **Meditation (Lvl.5) MP regenrates at 50MP per minute.**

 **Create Instant Dungeon Allows to make a Instant dungeon for solo or party raids to lvl faster.**

 **(New Skill)Chaingun Handling (Lvl.3) Allow's better aim with the weapon and better stabilty while fireing by 15%.(A/N well chainguns are fucking heavy i have held one and it weighted 25kg without ammo so yeah and this is larger so i boosted that a bit XD)**

 **(A/N P.S I keep spells and skill separated so to awoid confuseion)**

''Well thats a lot and less than under 4 hours might as well keep grinding dungeons for a day then go find a city''I debated with myself yet another 5 to hours of grinding beowolf dungeons i was suprised by the rare skill book i got.''Summon Bound Beoking huh...well now i have a companion even if its a Grimm''I told myself.I learned the book and Summoned the Beoking.

''Well arent you just intimidateing...I should probably name you...hmm''I told the snorted in humor.''How about Wolfbane?''I actualy liked the then the following happend.

 **Skill mutation:Summon The Beoking has mutated into Summon Familiar can summon Wolfbane Every 1 day after it has been killed.**

 **Unlocked Familiar Tab:You can now level up and add stats to Wolfbane.**

 **(A/N Damn if forgot to describe Wolfbane well i hope no one will mind im gonna do that now)**

Wolfbane Looks like a Alpha beowolf only with Near white shade of grey fur and was a lot more armor but still bigger than a Ursa the mutation his eyes change from brith red to light blue that i thought was just a coincidence.I opend the familiar tab.

 **Familiar Wolfbane**

 **XP:0/35000**

 **Lvl.40**

 **HP 10000/10000**

 **MP 2000/2000**

 **Stats:**

 **Str:60**

 **Vit:100**

 **Dex:140(A/N its a beowolf its suppose to be fast)**

 **Int:40**

 **Wis:20**

 **Luc:15**

 **Freepoints:10**

 **Skillpoints:4**

 **Available skills:**

 **Summon pack:Summons from 2 to 4 regular beowolfs to help fight each point increases number of beowolfs it can summon cost:450MP**

 **Armor up!:Gives youre familiar extra 50 Armor each point,each point raises resistance to damage by 14% can be raised to lvl 5 only.**

 **Aura Leach:Each time youre familiar attack an enemy with aura the aura is sent to you can be only raised twice.**

 **Fire Claws:Give youre familiar firey claws that deal extra damage to ice elements.**

I just listed of everything outloud and me and Wolfbane stared blankly for a secound.

''Well that just blew my mind''I said and Wolfbane nodded.I placed two points into Armor up and 1 in Fire Claws and 1 in Aura Leach because i would be a fool not to when my familiar is litteraly a speeding train that can tank damage.''Now that takes care of that lets go back to the ral world''I said as we exit I. look around for any signs of Grimm and found start heading North so we can start looking for civilaztion.I check my quests and found out i was lvl 21 now.''Huh so thats why that Alpha droped the skill book...Well ill be''I mused.I looked at my stat points and found 40 points waiting but i desided to wait a walking 3 hours it was allready night time.

I asked Wolfbane to keep a lookout while i catch some shut eye.

I wake up groggily in the morning and got a notification.

 **You are well stats and Effects have been reset.**

I close the message and get up to strech.I looked at Bane **(A/N gonna call him that for now just for shits and giggles :D)** ''Bane any trouble while i slept?''I looked at me and shaked his head as in start walking until i hear lots of howling and destruction coming from my ran to see what was going on while hiding in the bushes.''Well this you dont see everyday now do you?''I told in a serious we saw was Neo fighting a pack of Ursa Minors and some looks like her name suggest's her hair is half brown half pink with a white streak in the pink has two diffrent colored eyes one brown the other pink that change sometimes.

She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior that show her E sized cup, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her carries a umbrella that has a hidden blade in the looked if there was anyone else around.''Bane is anyone else nearby?''I shook hes head as in looked back see Neo against a tree holding her umbrella in a defencive stance.

''Well looks like we have to save her''I sighed.''Bane go and chase them away ill cover you!''I yelled.

Bane ran at full speed at the pack and started fighting i took my rifle from my back and started shooting at the Neo looked shocked that a Grimm was defending her with a human.

But she threw the question for later and started helping out.I took 6 minors and 1 major out and Bane took the rest of the majors while Neo took the 10 minutes of fighting the last minor died.I walk out to greet Neo.''Hello there names Jack thats Wolfbane we were looking for the city so we could rest after traveling on foot so long''I told her a little half lie half looked at me and Bane like we were some circus act mostly at Bane.''Dont worry about my friend here hes harmless''I told relaxed a bit then took out her scroll.I waited for an awnser.''How are you controlling a Grimm much less an Ancient one!''she showed me on her scroll right infront of my face.I rememberd shes mute.I asked ''Youre mute?'' She reluctantly noded while makeing a sad frown.''Dont beat youre self up about it such things happen''I told her to cheer her she lost the frown and replaced it with a small smile.I started to think maybe i could help her.

''Can you give me a moment i might think of something to help you with that''I told her sincerly.

She looked at me in shock that i wanted to help her even when i dont know her.I opend Gamers auction to see if there is something to give her a voice or a spell to fix looked at Bane while i was stepped close to Bane and tried to pet looked at her strangely at first but lowerd his was suprised that a Grimm let her pet him.I looked at a item that could heal her voice and it was supriseingly cheap.''Well i got good news Miss...''I stopped to get her name even thou i knew wrote on her scroll that her name was Neopolitan.''Nice to meet you Neo''I told her happily.''Back to the issue i think i can fix youre voice so you can speak again''I told her and was tackled into a bear that i minded snorted.''Well stand still for a moment''I said and she noded quickly.I casted cure that took half my MP away.

''Come on try saying something''I opend her mouth and when she spoke i was shocked.

Her voice was like a sweet bell-like.''Hello my name is Neopolitan''she said and looked about to cry.

''Well isnt that nicest voice i have heard in a while''I said thanked me while crying over and over till she fainted for being tired of the fight and emotions.''Now we have to go find a city quickly and judgeing that shes here were not far''I guessed.I looked at Bane.''Can you hold her for a moment?''I asked and Bane nodded.''Bane grab my arm and throw me up over the tree line so i could look around''I told throwing me up i spotted Vale and we teleported near the city.''Bane go back,Ill summon you when i need you''I nodded and dissapeard.I walked with Neo on my back to a hotel and asked for a room with two nodded and gave me the keys and it cost only 100 Lien for a night what was was sleeping on the secound bed while i went to sleep in mine.''Well things about to get interesting''I told myself sleeply.I didnt notice nothing strange and went to Neo opend her eyes and climbed in my bed to nuzzle near me and soon fell to sleep again.

 **Well another chapter the comments are good and no WEIRD questions about my prefrences then i might continue with the time i tried to write a bit more.**

 **CYA! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY:The Gamer

 **People i told you to write reviews either good or bad that i know either to continue or leave the story.**

''Man that was some good sleep''I say under my breath.I try to sit up find it difficult.

I look down on my chest and see Neo snuggleing into me.''Well this isnt realy what i expected''I sighed.I wait till she wakes.2 hours pass then Neo wakes up.''Morning Jack''She yawned she got straight up.''It wasnt a dream,i can finaly speak''She teared up.I comforted.

''You should take it slow it was an emotional expirience''I whisperd to leans on me.

''I cant thank you enought...I realy cant''She told me between crying.I just comfort her while she crys it out of her she stopped crying i got up with her.I asked why she was in my bed not that i minded.''Well i woke up for a moment and just did what i felt like''She told me shyly.

I could'nt figure out to hug her or it hit me.''Tell me why were you in the forest alone''I awerted her eyes from me.''Roman threw me of the bullhead''She told me in a low tone.I looked at her with a passive look.''One moment please''I told her.I went in to I.D for a few minutes to ramble and to swear and kill to calm i came back she stared at me for a minute.''Dont worry Neo i just went to calm down''I told was suprised i was asked me if that was my semplance.''Sorry Neo that wasnt my semplance it was a ability that i was granted when i died in my world''I told her the looked at me weird.I went and explained what happend in the last two days.''So in short youre an human for a place called earth and you were dead then brought here for a secound chance''She bluntly told me.I sighed and nodded.

She looked at me for a secound and asked.''If you get youre self more girls i wanna be a part of it''She bluntly confesed.I sputterd like a idiot for 2 my brain rebotted.''Wait you want me and would be fine with me haveing you and some other girls?''I asked in nodded and told me to keep in mind shes number i told her the following.

''Neo i need you to go back to Roman and ill keep your scroll number when i get my scroll you keep me posted on what hes doing,but before you ask i need you to know that at some point you have to leave him or else you die''I told her with a serious looked puzzled.I created a party.

''Invite Neopolitan''I said jumped a bit when a screen apeard in front of her.

''Neo accept i need to show you something''I accepted and looked at her information.

 **Name:Neoplitan**

 **Lvl:30**

 **XP:1000/40000**

 **HP:1000/2300**

 **AP:2000/2000**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Title:Ice cream lover**

 **Stats:**

 **Str:40**

 **Vit:30**

 **Dex:30**

 **Int:50**

 **Wis:20**

 **Luck:50**

 **Freepoints:0**

I looked at her stats and told her she should be fine for a while but to train a looked puzzled once more.I told her to sit next to me.''What im about to show you,you cant tell no one''I told her.

I opened a screen if front of her and showed the clip of Rwby where she dies.

What i didnt expect as she jumps me and hugs close to me.''I dont wanna go back''She shiffled.

I sighed.''I know but i need you to spy on them from inside their little group for any changes''I told looks at me like im leaveing her alone again.''Dont worry ill keep in touch i just need to get a scroll so you can talk to me''I told suprised me yet again by showing me a scroll.

''I kinda have a scroll for backup with me''She shyly told me.I look at her passively.''You stole it didnt you?''I told sheepesly rubbed the back of her setting up my own scroll

i went and looked it over for everything i and I checked out of the hotel and went on the city.''Okey i need you to go back and act natureal,Oh before i forget can you tell me when Roman is going to plan to steal dust?''I told/asked her for a nodded and went off but not before running back and kissing me on the cheek.''Well that girl is sneaky''I chuckled out.

 **Timeskip 4 weeks.**

 **Vale-Dust till Dawn**

I wait for the fight to start on a nearby roof.''Well guess ill meet up with Ruby now''I told myself.

I jump down and walk in to the store.I bought some dust nothing to bad like 28 FireDust,5 IceDust,

20 WindDust and 10 LightningDust.I payed the man and went to read some when i saw Ruby listening to music.I looked at her stats.''Observe''I whisperd.

 **Ruby Rose**

 **XP:0000/25000**

 **Lvl:23**

 **Lien:200**

 **HP:1400/1400**

 **AP:2000/2000**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Title:Cookie Monster**

 **Stats-**

 **Str:30**

 **Vit:20**

 **Dex:60**

 **Int:35**

 **Wis:15**

 **Luck:30**

 **Freepoints:0**

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

I looked at her information and nearly lost it when i read the title.I snikerd a while.

I looked at my own stats and Banes as well after 4 weeks of were extremely busy going from dungeon to dungeon non stop for 4 god for the gamer body need to sleep.

 **Jack Danger**

 **XP:400300/5000000**

 **Lvl:170**

 **Lien:90.4billion**

 **HP:50400/50400**

 **AP:105050/105050**

 **MP:90000/90000**

 **Title:Rageing Berserker-When enraged damage multiplys times 20 and speed by 40.(OP ikr)**

 **Stats-**

 **Str:250**

 **Vit:490**

 **Dex:600**

 **Int:440**

 **Wis:890**

 **Luck:1000**

 **Bonuses:1x till lvl reputation with people 5x faster.**

 **Good Fortune(Due to youre previous life style you were given good fortune for youre troubles)**

 **Secret Bonus:Hero-In time of need player gains Allbuffs and Timeslows down by half.**

 **Titles:Rageing Berserker:When enraged damage multiplys times 20 and speed by 40.**

 **Master Chef:Food made by you is allways better than what you mom makes.(Just for shits and giggles)**

 **Arcane Mage:Magic spells and damage is Multiplyd by 10 times.**

 **Jack of all trades:All crafting skills are buffed.(that goes for crafting,sewing,cooking,dust alchemy,smithing,carpentry)**

 **WolfBane**

 **XP:500030/6000000**

 **Lvl:249**

 **HP:900000/900000**

 **AP:400000/400000**

 **MP:500040/500040**

 **Stats-**

 **Str:400**

 **Vit:2400**

 **Dex:900**

 **Int:400**

 **Wis:500**

 **Luck:400**

 **Freepoints:400**

 **Skills:**

 **Summon pack:Summons from 20 to 40 Alpha Beowolfs MP:50000**

 **Armor up!:(Max) Gives youre Familiar pluss 70% armor and resistance to damage.**

 **Aura Leach:Drains 23% of Enemy aura and transfers to both familiar and summoner.**

 **Fire Claws:Give youre familiar firey claws that deal extra damage to ice elements.**

 **Gift of weapons:Give you an option to arm you familiar with weapons.**

 **Heavy weapons:(Max)Can use heavy weapons without drawbacks.**

 **Aura of Protection:Gives youre familiar aura scales with Inteligentse stat.**

 **Cloak of Aura:Makes youre Familiar invisible to when attacking.**

I finished looking at the stats and think we over did it a looks at me with a deadpan face even thought hes invisible i can still feel it.I look at Ruby and choose to talk with her.I tap her turns to me with a questioning face.I show her that to take her headphones off.

She takes them off and asks.''Yeah can i help you?''She looks unsure what to do.''Yeh i wanted to ask if youre interested in weapons''I asked looks puzzled.I point at Cresent Rose then the magazine.''Oh right yeah i like weapons and i like my Cresent Rose too but i like to look at other types of weapons too''She told me.I smiled then we hear the door open and the comes the prick of all Torchwick.

I motion Ruby to the door she looks and understands.I turn around with her.A thug comes to us and says.''Hey you two turn around with youre hands up''I ignore with the thug comes and shakes Ruby's shoulder she to turns thug points to her took of her headphones and asked can she help thug told her to put her hands next moment the thug flies out of the window with Ruby behind him and takes out Cresent Rose.I quickly follow by teleporting next to her.''Wah..what..how?''She looks at my confused.I sayd reluctantly lets it 10 thugs come out with weapons and Roman walks out of the store.''I recommend you give up because my little friend here likes to chew hes food like a blender''I told them while takeing out my 6 Thugs stay the others run away like little looked a bit drooled as she looked at my fight goes as it did in canon but with me fighting Roman.I keep shooting the fire blasts out of the air so he cant hurt anyone.

When Ruby finishes with the thugs Roman stops fighting takes hes sigar and throws it on the then desided to monolog."Well you were worth every cent,but this is where we say goodbye Red and Blue."He pointed Melodic Cudgel at Ruby and dodged useing recoil from Cresent Rose and lauched i dodged to the we both looked we saw he was climbing up to the roof."You okey?We will go after him?"Ruby asked the nods and we both teleport up there."You again?"Roman stated.I smirk with Ruby."Stand down Roman you dont want to be at the end on my gun trust me this takes Aura down like nothing."I threathen him.

He throws a red dust crystal at our feet and shoots.I cover Ruby on reflex to take the damage but the explosion never hit both look and see Glynda Goodwitch is shielding us.I quickly let Ruby go and start shooting my bullets are ripping the bullhead to pieces and I call out."Bane join in the fun!"Next moment Bane decloaks and has in hands a modified Doom Gauss Cannon that has more ammo nearly 20k and each shot is triple the starts to shoot at the bullhead while Roman takes control of the bull head and shouts."We got a Huntress and some weird guy who has too much free time and has a pet Grimm!"The woman **(Cinder bitch)** goes to the door and start fighting Jack and Bane got hit a few times but to the suprise of both sides they shrugged the damage off."What are these guys made off."Was the general thoughts of everyone."Bane take out the engiens"I yell over the nods and aim at the bullhead engiens.

He charges the Gauss cannon up to critical and shots with little to none Bullheads trembles as the engien blows up."Bane fallback and take Ruby and the huntress to the next roof."I commanded and Bane nods and puts the cannon back to hes inventory and jumps of with both protesting passangers.I take out the BFG and charge it to full and fire but the woman barely is holding the blast back as the projectile electecutes and blows agains her desides to run while they jumps back and imideatly was sent fling agains the wall."Bane go home!"A portal opens and Bane woman looked mad at starts to fan out at Glynda."Oh my gosh youre a huntress can i get youre autograph"Glynda looks mad at both of us and says."Youre both coming with me especialy you mister."She points her rideing crop at me.

 **Next hour.**

Me and Ruby are sitting in the interogation room with Glynda paceing back and she stops and looks at us."You both got youre selfs and others hurt by youre it were to me i would give you both a pat on the back and a slap on the hand"She hits the table makeing

Ruby jump in my arms while i have a deadpan face and stare at coughs in her fist and says the following."But fortunately someone wishes to speak with you"She tells us as the door opens and in comes Ozpin with hes cane and coffee cup in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other."Ruby Rose you have silver eyes."Ozpin says while Ruby looks at him uncomfortable.

He places the cookies on the table and Ruby starts eating while still sitting on my im suprised she didnt jump back to her starts to eat the cookies while Ozpin looks ammused."Can you tell where you learned this?"He asks as he puts a scroll on the table and shows the fight from shop to the roof."Signal academy."Ruby happily tells."What is a young lady like youreself doing in a school for warriors?"He asks."Well i like to help people and fight Grimm so whats better than doing both while it being a job?"Ruby happily chirps.I chuckle while Ozpin looks at me though still talking with Ruby."There is only two people who i know that fight with a Scythe".Ozpin states as Ruby finishes her cookies."Oh thats my uncle he teaches at Signal Academy before he took me under hes wing i was complete garbage,now im like shwa and hia!"Ruby shows while waveing her hands.I chucle a lot more."And what about you young man?"

He ask me while i just stare at him."That depends whose asking?"I say with a little bit of hate in my didnt notice but Glynda and Ozpin sure did."Where did you get these weapons and how did you control that Grimm we see on the footage?"He asks seriously.I stare at him with malice and flex a bit of aura and magic so that the city trembles a bit thought Ozpin immediately notices and asks the following even though Ruby is still in the room."Young man tell me where did you aquire magic and at such high level?"He asks with a slight hint of looks at me and ask stuned."Wait you have magic?Oh my god!"Ruby squals.I smile at her but drop it the me moment Ozpin speaks."My name is Professor Ozpin im the Headmaster of Beacon would you both be intrested in joining?"He asks with hope."Yes"Ruby looks at me with puppyeyes.

I cringe a bit then finaly cave."Okey but no more questions."I finish with sternly at the end.

Ozpin nods though Glynda doesnt let down."Young man we barely have any inforamtion about you if you wish to go to beacon you have to supply us with something."She scowls.I look at her with a bored face."What do you expect me to tell you?My parents?Dont ?Live in a ? ? or Village?None." I say with a Deadpan face."Could you at least tell us youre name?"She says annoyed."Jack Danger"I tell sighed and types on her scroll the info i gave narrows hes eyes at me because of the lack of info.

I glare at him with my eyes flashing to purple eyes with ripple paterns. **(Yes i gave him Rinnegan from Naruto because why not?)** Ozpin recoils a bit because of my eyes."Interesting eyes"He notes.

I dryly say."Those eyes are mean for those who piss me off."My comment gets a questioning face from Ruby but Glynda just steps back one step."We done here?"I asked annoyed."Yes"Ozpin states with a slight studer.I stand up with Ruby and Glynda didnt like my tone she was stoped by Ozpin who raised his we left Ozpin let out a sigh and droped his looked surpised that Ozpin of all people was scared."Ozpin why do you look so tired?"She asks.

Ozpin looks at her with tired eyes."He has Aura that outclasses an army of hunters and huntresses and lets add he has more Magic that me and **HER** together and i think hes holding a LOT back."When he finished Glynda looked pale and horrofied."Not to mention that those eyes that he flashed at me had immense power behind them not to mention he can control a Grimm that very old if i had to guess and that Grimm has Aura Glynda IT HAS AURA THAT IS NOT SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE POSSIBLE!"He shouted that out at the looked at Ozpin with a slack jaw The Ozpin lost his nerve."Never in my life thought i see you loose youre nerve like that."

Ozpin just drinks coffee and sits back.

 **Meanwhile with Jack and Ruby.**

Ruby looks weirdly at me i sigh and ask."What is it Ruby?"She squeaks i chuckle."Jack can you tell me something?"She looks puzzled."What exactly?"She stop for a sec to she relises something."Now i remeber i wanted to take a look at those weapons you had"She yelles then she gets depressed for forgeting those cool looking weapons."Well you have to wait a bit,atleast once were out of the city."I sayd as Ruby pouted at the first part but perked up at the she go a little nervous"Are you staying somewhere?"Ruby asked."Not realy i just came out of the hotel i was staying and wonderd what kind of hotels are in Vale."I told her."How about you stay at my place with my sister and dad on patch?"She squeaked out barely in one go.

I actualy looked at her suprised."Are you sure thats a good idea?"I asked."Well if you can handle my dads death glare,thought i think hes just silly and with Yang whose my sister with bad puns then i think you should be okey."She kinda shyly told me.I sighed."Well i havent had a good home made meal in a long time."I told her, she actualy looked exited."Though if im staying for 2 weeks if i remember right then i wont be a free loader and help out."I gave her my conditon that was in no nonsense tone."Oh thats no worry thou you may need to sleep on the cough if you dont mind"She sayd a little akwardly."I dont mind ill be out of the house most of the night anyway."I told her,she looked weird at me."What do you mean youll me out of the house at night?"She asked curiously."Well i do earn money in way and train at the sametime."I told her."Okey i guess thats okey,but you need to tell dad about that or else he will probably kill you."She studer at the end.

I looked at her in deadpan."Ruby i can literaly punch a mountain to pieces if i want to."

She went slack jawed at that.I chucled."WHAT NO WAY!"Ruby shouted at me.I smirked at her."Well if you wanna see that i can show only you need to show me what mountain to level."

She stiffed up i only look ammused at her dumbfounded face."We going or what?"I asked her.

She shook her head and smiled at me."Sure lets go i think youll like it at our place."I nodded at her words.I asked where we are going even though i know where."Were going to Patch its a island a bit away from Vale."Ruby told suddenly she took out her scroll and look at the time."Oh no the last bullhead left a minute ago."She sayd depressed.I nudged her turns to me and looks puzzled."We could take my ship to Patch thou i need some to navigate me."I smirked as i saw her sparkling walked till we found a open are."Dont freak out okey my abilites are limitless so,if i make a ship appear out of thin air just a warning thou."I smirked at her slackjaw.

Suddenly infront of us i materialized my dropship **(Look up in google for GR 50 Dropship)**.

The ship was pitch black with blue and cyan lines on the hull and engiens.I walked in first.

Next moment Ruby next to me and looking at everything and asking about the weapons."Well thats a easy question the missles out near the engiens are equal to 5 freighters of dust per rocket and then theres the minigun under the pilot cabin."When Ruby heard about the missles she skipped it till if the relization dawn at her and promtly she drooled and fainted at the same time."Jez i though she was a weapon nut but to faint at hearing about the missles might have been to much for her."I sayd outloud.I waited 2 minutes and suddenly she was up again."Tell me what i heard was not a dream."She pleaded.I nodded and she squealed in delight.I calmed her down and told to sit down in the co-pilot seat behind me.I started the engiens up and took us out of the told me what direction to fly."So how fast is this ship?"She asked."About max speed would be mach 4."I told her honestly."So this is the fastest ship on remnant?"She asked calmly."Yep and this isnt the only ship i have."I told 've been flying a minute now and we were half way there as i saw the island.I asked where her house is she told me near the base of the mountain because it was the only house near the base of it.I nodded and took course at the were nearing the house and i told Ruby to alert her family so they dont called her sister and told her what was going and well it went well by the sound of it.I start to land 50 meters away from the house so it doesnt blow anything away or shatter any i opend the bay door at the back we were welcomed by both Yang and Tai."Well this is the most akward silence ever."I joked at the sudden everyone snaped out of the funk."Hello there im Ruby's and Yang's dad,names Tai Xiao Long."Tai greeted me.I nodded and told my name."Names Jack Danger and it seems we were hold up by Ozpin a bit too much after our runin with Torchwick."I noted."Since the last bullhead left when we got out i desided to fly Ruby back home on my ship."I told them while pointing my ship."Hey dad sorry we're late,but on a side note I got into Beacon 2 years in front so ill be with Yang."She smilles as she tell them the good news."Congratz sis on the admission."Yang told her sister while hugging her.I walked back in my ship and placed the safeties on my missles so outside it would seem as the engiens retract in and the missles are boxed in so they dont stick out."Sorry needed to put the weapons and ship on lockdown for now."I sayd as i exited and closed the hatch.

Tai looked puzzled at me,i noted that and reminded Ruby."Oh yeah dad you dont mind if Jack stays with us till Beacon starts and dont worry he sayd he wont be freeloading so he will pull hes weight."

Ruby told her looked at me for a moment."Okey but no funny buisness."He sayd sternly.


	4. Chapter 4Maybe last page ill write

**RWBY:The Gamer**

 **Sorry guys i was away from writeing so long.I know i failed my promise but i just had a bad week 2 of my relatives died so i wasnt in the mood to write and was pretty much drunk for**

 **4 days straight.**

 **P.S I know i havent added a description for Tai and Yang but im kinda lazy so i thought i will not make them till the scene when they are on the ship to Beacon and no i wont make a seperate scene ill keep it canon mostly...till their meeting with Weiss that is.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

After Jack got to know both Yang and Tai the following week was kinda quiet.

Jack was mostly out at nights both Yang and Tai didnt know neither did Ruby but they didnt feel they needed to ask,but Ruby could'nt let it go so asked where was he going at night."Well im usually going hunting and training at night because i can barely sleep these days."I answerd to the family shock."Wait you been going out at night hunting for Grimm?"Tai asked freaked out.I looked puzzled why were they so scared."Well yeah nothing else do to at night."I told them."It's just at night there are a lot more Grimm active even on our small island."Tai told me.I looked like i was about to fall down laughing."You mean the Grimm that no more exist on the island?"I barely held my laugh at the faces of Ruby and Yang while Tai facefaulted."Hahhaha ow man youre faces are priceless hahahha!"I finaly broke after they froze with those Tai rebooted after a few minutes."Wait does that mean you wiped out all the Grimm on Patch?"He asked me with a serious face."Yeh pretty much they were'nt as strong as i guessed and expecialy if i teamed with Wolfbane."

I told him with a but Ruby looked at me strangely."Whose Wolfbane?"Yang asked with an eyebrow raised."Ohh yeah you guys have'nt met him but Ruby has."I told to me open'd a red of the Portal came out Wolfbane. **(For those who forgot what he looked like.)**

Wolfbane looks like a Alpha beowolf only with Near white shade of grey fur and was a lot more armor but still bigger than a Ursa the mutation his eyes change from brith red to light blue and right now it has a greatsword on its back **(Look up Chaos Magus greatsword from aqw)**

In hes hands was the The Gauss has some Heavy plate armor on him thats pitch black with light blue trim and a strap to place the gauss Tai and Yang freakout quite a bit.

"What the hell were did that monster get here!"Tai screamed."WHY DOES IT HAVE WEAPONS!"Yang screamed as they backed away.I facepalm while Ruby looks at them a bit sheepish and Bane sweatdrops."Bane would you please put down the Gauss cannon."I looked deadpan at places it on the strap he had on and let it hang drools as she looks at the Gauss cannon all Tai and Yang looked ready to attack but i calmed them down by bringing my arms up in a mock surrender."Calm down both of you Bane isnt like other Grimm he's my familiar and wont hurt anyone unless it tell him to."I told them with a calm relax a bit but still on guard i sigh i was talking to Yang and Tai to calm them down Ruby went ahead and started to pet Bane and scratch hes i saw that i sweatdropped as i saw Bane was wagging he's tail and tapping he's foot on the floor while he looked like smilling."Good boy whose a good Grimm yes you are."Ruby coed him while i facefaulted through the floor Yang and Tai sweatdropped while looking at the scene."Only my sister can treat a abnormal Grimm as a common house pet."Yang sayd dryly.

Tai looked blue in the face with a WTF face **(Best examble is Sanji's face from Onepiece when he sees his wanted poster...Its funny as fuck XD)** while that night it was a bit weird between Jack and the family...well exept Ruby she was fine with thing and understood the problem but did'nt touch the been quite distant for the few days after Tai and him talked when the girls were asked to go out for a few has'nt been showing up at the house for 5 days straigth but he's ship is still where he left was more strange was that Bane was guarding the house while Jack was'nt nearly shot Qrow on sight if Ruby was'nt practiceing with Cresent Qrow nearly lost he's head thanks to Bane he was kinda tense everytime he took a clanse at got orders from Ozpin not to engage the white grimm at all.

On the sixth day Jack came back but kinda messed he stepped in the house he was bombarded with questions from both Yang and Ruby though Tai looked at him kinda scared because he's eyes were deprived from sleep and hes gear was in 's when everything went from worse to hell he just looked around the house for a moment and asked."Any of you have something that belongs to Summer personaly?"That question got Tai ready for anything and Ruby was kinda scared because of the question and Yang got a pissed off noticed that Ruby was clinged to her cloak abit stronger."Ruby is that cloak youre mothers or did she make it?"Jack asks a bit bluntly.

Ruby desides to tell him."Yes this cloak was made by mom but why do you ask?"She was kinda on edge for some strange reason.I looked at her with a straight face while telling the following."Im going to borrow youre cloak for an hour if you dont mind."That was more of a statement than a looked panicing but noticed her cloak is saw him holding it in he's hand.

When she ran at him he just teleported to Tai and sayd."Im borrowing this and keep Ruby in the house thats goes for everyone i orderd Wolfbane to keep you inside the house even by force if he has to."When he finished everyone looked out of the window to see Bane Spawning in a lot of Alpha beowolfs to surrownd the family looked at Jack with fear."Calm down!"He yelled at them."I'm doing this for a reason you can thank me later after if finish and come back!"He looked extremly when Tai tried to knock him out but failed as he teleported away.

Ruby looked about to cry but was comforted by Yang as she whisperd nice thing to her to keep her from haveing the last thing from her mother taken was rubbing hes temples out of frustration because he knows even he can't beat him or the army of Grimm outside."Girls i know things look bad at the moment and we dont have much of choise but lets wait and see whats he going to do."Tai tried to calm down both Ruby and mostly Yang from going on a rampage.

Ruby nodded sadly and went upstairs to her room but Yang was about to go nukelear on everything around her for seeing her sister in such a sad placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to be calm because right now her little sister doesnt need more nodded stifly and calmed down a bit."I go look after Ruby but as soon as i see that idiot ill kill him."Yang told Tai as he just shook hes head.

 **Meanwhile on at Summer's grave.**

Jack teleported to Summers grave to start the resurrection now that he has the final piece of the the past few days he was going from dungeon to dungeon everytime when he finished one he took the next searching for anything close to mentioning resurrection or bringing back the was tired he needed sleep not because of hes body but for he's mind and found the needed spell after finishing he's 522nd dungeon after fighting 6 bosses back to back and each 5x stronger then the 's been gathering everything need for the spell to work and fully bring back someone though the materials and legendary items he needed were incredably difficult to get and he even nearly died 4 were here with him doing the sighs as he places the final touches on the spell circle and placed the items in their needed slots."I really hope i don't have to fight anyone else."He really needed a break from fighting and was praying for that to be the case.

Jack took out he's god slaying sword just for safety measure. **(look up aqw golden blade of sanctity for refrence)** He was not in a good mood for bullshit at this when the spell started working just at the end everything froze literaly the entire world froze in a grey was curseing so much i would make a drunken sailor activated his rinnegan and got hes sword out just when a portal open' of the portal came death himself and someone else who looked like a greek noble with hes white toga with gold trims and a crown of leaves. **(sorry don't realy like to describe one time characters)** Jack knew he's going to have a fight on hes was pissed by the red flames coming out of hes skull and those red glowing the other guys seems to frown when noticeing the guy in the toga approached but was stopped by jacks eyes that glowed menacingly purple with power."I recommend you going back where ever you came from because i dont care who you are or what you want but im literally 3 seconds from sliceing both of you to pieces."Jack threatend them."Well i never not only is this human stupid enought to try stealing my souls but also to threaten two gods."Told the skeleton with a dry and acient voice."Now death calm down don't try to fight him i know for a fact that sword he's carrying is no ordinary 's capable of killing even our kind though with some difficulty but none the less."Told the guy in toga that Jack quessed was God looked at the sword and did a grabing motion but nothing happend."I guess youre rigth brother because i cant take away hes sword with my powers."Death looked at Jack with such hate it was killing everything living in the area around them."That would be because you just used godly energy to try take my sword that i activated one of my powers to absorb said energy."Jack stated by bringing hes arm up and lighting it on fire with a white colored gods looked scared at what this human was capable.

Jack dismissed the fire and glared at both of them while letting hes power out fully."Like i sayd im not in the mood to fight so i suggest you leave before i kill both of you."Death and God looked at each other for a moment and just choose to leave less they want to give him more godly powers,but not without warning him."Be careful human...oops now i have to call you demigod since you have godly energy in careful because other gods might want to kill you for stealing god energy."

They both left and Jack depowerd which was a good got a notification.

 **Congratiolation you just aquierd God energy!**

 **You can berform sertain tasks without need for special items.**

 **You gained title Demigod-Give you near invincibility and godly strength and speed.**

Jack was a little miffed at the description."Wow stand up to god and death and just get a damn title how perfect."Jack told himself noticed everything unfroze and desided to continue with the the spell is finished he just needed a lot of energy to be pushed through the spell grid to complete stood at the edge of the spell and placed he's hands on the grid looked at the grave not far from read Thus kindly i scatter."Well lets change that."

He starts to push all of hes aura and magic into the spellgrid and in a secound starts to grit he's teeth because of the pain hes two minutes he finaly lets go a scream of pain that was herd to the entire island while a pillar of energy shot to the sky.I was so large and bright i was seen all across Patch and Vale to the point of seeing it at Beacon.

 **A moment at the Xiao Long residence.**

Ruby and Yang were sitting at the couch watching TV while Tai was makeing diner.

When they hear the scream of pain they scrambled at the window and saw the pillar of light.

Both Ruby and Tai looked paniced because the familiar smirked as the bastard was getting back for furting Ruby's feelings...little did she know she would be eating her words.

 **Back at the Cliff.**

Jack was twitching allover while haveing a small stream of blood from he's eyes and nose.

He was heaveing to try to breathe but it was after the pillar died down and saw a woman in the center on the burnt stood up barely and went to the looked allmost identical to Ruby only a bit was wearing a white cloak around her neck,had dual kamas with a scain on her hips,she was wearing **(because im cheap and dont realy know what to give her)** a copy of rubys out fit from fall of beacon,a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms,a black skirt with white tulle underneath,an overbust corset with white strip holding it in place,she wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt,and fianly white-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece.

He stumble to her to check her pulse and was happy she seemed went and took Ruby's cloak from the ground and thanked that it was folded it up and placed it in Summer's hands he folded her hands together so she was holding he picked her up and was about to teleport away when he remeber'd about the burnt spellgrid on the turned with Summer in hes hands and used rinnegan to allmighty push the cliff into the water that the grid was safely destroyed he turned around and teleported to the house.

 **Back at the Xiao Long residence.**

A bit after the family looked how the pillar of light vanished they got worried even Yang got a bit noticed the Beowolfs started to fade and guessed that Jack was coming back.

In a moment the door was open'd by Bane and made room for Jack to come in with a woman in he's they noticed who was in Jacks arms all hell went went wide eyed and slack jawed at the sight of Summer Rose,but before they could wake up Jack went to the couch and place her down while standing back went to talk with Jack but before she could even touch him Tai placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned to and Ruby looked at Jacks face and gasped he was unconsious with hes eyes and nose still bleeding."I guess what ever he did to bring Summer back was extremely tireing especialy while he was allready from the scream earlier and the fact he's bleeding from his eyes and nose he was under alot of pain."Tai told her they finished listening to their dad they heard groaning from the turned and saw that Summer was wakeing up."What happend?I remember i was on a mission and the next i was fighting for my death...WAIT!Where am i?"Summer sayd grogily at first and shouted at the noticed she was home and she was being stared by two older girls that look like her daugthers only eyes went wide and she lauched her self at the she was hugging them and they back she remember'd she died but now shes back for some reason."How!How am i still alive i remember i died at the mission i remember looking at my own dead body."She cried but was thought it was time to step up and talk."Youre right Summer you were dead,but Jack here brought you back somehow,he went as far as bring you home while he was unconsious."Tai told her while motioned to Jack who was still standing while knocked stood up and motioned for Tai to both needed to move him to be careful not to hurt him any more."My little Rose bring me a wet cloth would you be kind."Summer sayd to dissapeared and brought a wet cloth took the cloth and started to clean his face up.

Ruby went and dissapeared again and brought back a pillow and a chuckled at her daughters carring personality,thought she did look nerveous when she looked back at the boy after she woke up."Ruby can i ask you something?"Summer sayd to Ruby."Surething mom ask away."She sayd cheerfully even though she still stole glances at the held in a sniker."Come on lets go talk outside for a moment."Summer sayd as she started to walk to the door.

Once outside both of them looked at each other with an uncomfortable silence."You like that boy don't you?"Summer asked with a knowing looked so red that it would make a tomato jealous."W-what mom i just met him 2 weeks ago!"Ruby sputterd out while waveing her arms just giggled like a schoolgirl while stareing at her daughters reaction."I don't mind you dateing the boy,he seems very yeah you have my approval."She sayd while giving a thumps up to Ruby couldänt take it and her head let out a lot of steam as she collapsed.

Summer snikerd at her daughters picked her up an took her to her room while ignoring Yang and Tai's wide putting Ruby to sleep Summer came back and had a talk with Tai.

"So how long have i been dead?"She asked Tai while he looked kinda depressed."Youve been dead for about 10 years."He sayd with a sigh while Summer comforted him."Well that just means we have 10 years worth of talking to make up."She smiled at the were talking while Yang looked after Jack in the living everyone went to sleep in their own rooms while at night

everyone even Ruby were checking on Jack to see how hes 4 days Jack had'nt woken up and the family is getting suddenly on the 5th day he shot up like a madman and ran followed and what they saw scared them was on the ground heaveing and throwing up black slugge while everything around the slugge started to a few minutes the slogge was the size of a slugge started to form something but before i could finish Jack sprung on he's feet and destroyed it with white fire shooting out off he's hands."Mmmaaaannn that was fucking nasty!"He heaved out and in a split secound everyone was asking questions."Okey one at a time!"He shouted out of shut up for a moment."Also can we please go inside?I realy and i mean REALY need to eat something."He said with less energy than looked at Jack seeing hes pale as paper Summer quickly runs inside to start makeing something while Ruby and Yang help him inside to sit still looking at the place where the slugge was and looked it was turning back normal,after seeing that he went back inside as Jack was sitting on the couch and drinking an entire jug of water while the girl keeping an eye on the kitchen Summer was quickly makeing a pot of went and sat in a chair in the living room waiting for Jack to stop done Tai asked something thats been bothering him."Hey Jack how is it that you slept that long and look so weared out when you came back 5 days ago?"He asked him while Jacks eyes widen."Well fuck me i was out for 5 days?Well i kinda should'nt be suprised seeing i did'nt sleep or eat or rest for 6 days straight...kinda dissapointed at myself."Sayd while everyone stopped what they were quickly continues to make the stew while adding a lot of vegtables and meat so Jack can get his energy facevaulted at the fact that a kid went for 6 days straight doing whatever he was doing with out any food or looked pale thinking about not sleeping for 6 days and what she would look was tearful that her new friend pretty much tortured himself to give her something that can't be given or quickly hugged Jack while sobbing thank hugged her back and sayd youre a few minutes Summer sayd the food was immediately teleported to the table because he has'nt eaten in 10 they ate they went back to the living room and started asking him questions."So how did you revive my mom?"Asked Ruby while others waited."Well it was'nt easy thats for sure...I actualy met God and Death right at the end of my spell."He explained while everyone went slack yawed yet again.

Next went Yang."So how many semplances do you have even?"She asked looked at everyone a bit sheepishly with a small smirk."Well depends what do you mean as semplances combat or other?"He smiled when saw the shocked faces."Well lets say the it played a big part on how i brought Summer back to life."Everyone quirked an eyebrow at sighed and mentaly created a party and invited the made everyone jump a bit and looking at Jack who nodded they accepted."Allright everyone get ready were going to a place were i worked for 6 days to get the materials and other stuff for my projects."He told everyone as they looked a bit puzzled."Were going to a dungeon to kill Grimm and other sorts of monsters."He told them as they looked wide eyed.

 **I know this came out short its just a bit hard to write and work at the same time especialy with my work schedule getting more busy so im sorry i cant give a proper date on the story.**

 **If anyone wants to ask why i desided to bring Ruby's mom back to life well sorry thats just my opinion(Plus i realy hate when kids dont have even one of their parents me a softy but i seriously can't imagine living with out my mom who practaly raised me alone SO ANYONE HAS ANY OBJECTIONS ON THIS CAN KISS A FIST FULL OF SHIT.)**

 **And please send more reviews so i know what to fix or change i know i have some flaws but im not perfect.**

 **Also shout out to:**

 **Jewel vermillion FT and RWBY -Thank you for youre support and ill try.**

 **And**

 **alexalzoid-Thank you and i hope you enjoy.**


End file.
